


10 слов про Гамбита и Росомаху

by helgatrush



Series: В десятку [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: 10 коротких драбблов на 10 ключевых слов:1. Балетки2. Шпаги3. Стакан со льдом4. Соевый соус5. Кальян6. Отъезд7. Шарф (на Логане)8. Чехол9. Шахматный столик10. Непрямой поцелуй
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Series: В десятку [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796890
Kudos: 1





	10 слов про Гамбита и Росомаху

1\. Балетки

Они сидят на лавочке в парке, щурясь на солнце. Логан сжимает в руке банку пива, Гамбит ласкает пальцами узкое горлышко бутылки красного вина. Логан оглядывается по сторонам и изредка раздувает ноздри, принюхиваясь к доносящимся из парка запахам.  
\- Не паникуй, - пихает его локтем Гамбит, и из банки выплескивается белёсый язык пены, пачкая пальцы Логана, и он рычит тихонько, чтобы не привлекать внимания. - Спокойный день, чего ты боишься?  
\- Если что-нибудь случится, тебя я спасать не буду.  
Гамбит пожимает плечами и присвистывает:  
\- Ты только посмотри! - он указывает бутылкой на проходящую мимо девушку в короткой юбке и ярко-жёлтых балетках. - Эту тоже спасать не будешь? - спрашивает он, откидываясь на спинку скамейки, - Если нет, я с этим справлюсь сам.  
Логан молча заталкивает полупустую банку пива в урну рядом с лавочкой и легко перехватывает начавшего вставать на ноги Гамбита поперёк корпуса.  
\- Уже спасаю, - говорит он, закидывая отбрыкивающегося Гамбита на плечо. - От тебя.

2\. Шпаги

Зачем детям двадцать первого века уметь фехтовать, Логан не знает, но исправно загоняет мелюзгу в зал раз в неделю и показывает им, с какой стороны вообще берутся за клинок, поясняя, что махать им, как лопастями вертолётного винта, не имеет смысла. Зачем Гамбит начал приходит на эти тренировки, Логан, тем более, не знает, но выгонять красноглазого не собирается. По крайней мере, пока тот молчит.  
Тем более, что однажды, после тренировки, Гамбит берёт со стойки две шпаги, кидает одну Логану и говорит:  
\- Давай.  
Что именно давать, Логан сразу понять не успевает: его клинок рыбой выскальзывает из руки и, звеня, катится по полу зала, а Гамбит легонько касается тупым кончиком тренировочной шпаги его груди, давая ему эффектно прогнуться.  
\- Дать тебе пару уроков? - спрашивает Гамбит, ухмыляясь. Он давит клинком Логану в грудь сильнее, и шпага выгибается, как сам Гамбит в постели, сокращая расстояние между ними.  
\- Давай, - Логан ухмыляется в ответ и, сверкнув когтями в полумраке зала, разрубает шпагу на четыре куска, оставив в руках Гамбита только рукоять с коротким обрубком.  
Что именно давать, Гамбит сразу понять не успевает: Логан пинает его под колено и опрокидывает на пол, прижимая к доскам всем своим телом и жарко дыша в затылок.  
\- Кажется, я понял, что давать, - бормочет Гамбит, переворачиваясь и ловя губы Логана своими.

3\. Стакан со льдом

Логан говорит всем, что ненавидит этого красноглазого ублюдка от кончиков рыжих волос до носков сапог, но, когда он утром шарахается от чересчур громко хлопающих дверец шкафов, заставляющих ноющую с похмелья голову раскалываться на мелкие кусочки, а Гамбит ставит перед ним открытую бутылку лимонада и стакан с кусочками льда, Логан изменяет своим принципам.  
\- Знаешь, рыжий, - говорит он, прижимая холодный стакан ко лбу, после первого глотка лимонада. - Я тебя люблю.  
\- Ты это на диктофон запиши, - смеётся Гамбит, и Логан морщится от того, как громко звучит этот смех, отдаваясь гулом в затылке. - А то мне же никто не поверит.

4\. Соевый соус

\- Это пьют? - уточняет Логан, разглядывая бутылочку с иероглифами, - Или это очередная дрянь для волос?  
\- Это соус, - тихо поясняет Гамбит, стараясь не привлекать внимания продавца, который уже начинает поглядывать в их сторону. - Соевый. К рису с морепродуктами.  
\- С лягушками, - поправляет его Логан, - Ты что, не француз?  
Гамбит не отвечает и, пожалуй, слишком резко бросает бутылку в корзинку, которую Логан держит в руках, проклиная себя за то, что решил взять его с собой в магазин.

5\. Кальян

У них всегда всё заканчивается либо дракой до потери сознания, либо сексом до него же, и, приглашая Логана покурить кальян и попялиться на танцующих танец живота девушек, Гамбит гадает, что же будет болеть у него на утро: оттраханная задница или разбитое лицо. Или и то, и другое?

6\. Отъезд

Гамбит никогда не считал себя сентиментальным, но, всякий раз, когда Росомаха отправляется на задание без него, Гамбит приходит под дверь его комнаты за пару часов до отъезда. Просто садится на пол, прижимаясь затылком к покрытому лаком дереву и сидит так несколько минут, точно зная, что даже сквозь сон Логан почувствует его запах, а значит, и его присутствие.  
\- Осторожнее там, - говорит Гамбит, когда встаёт, и невесомо касается пальцами двери, точно зная, что Логан услышит этот шорох.  
Гамбит не знает, что всякий раз, когда он отправляется на задание без него, Логан приходит под дверь его комнаты за пару часов до того, как Циклоп придёт будить всю улетающую команду. Просто садится на корточки, прижимаясь лбом к покрытому лаком дереву, вдыхая доносящийся из-за двери запах Гамбита, точно зная, что Гамбит не почувствует его присутствия.  
\- Осторожнее, рыжий, - говорит он обычно, когда встаёт, но коснуться двери не решается. Мало ли, что у этого красноглазого со слухом...

7\. Шарф (на Логане) 

Когда Уэстчестер накрывает циклон, даже Гроза не может разогнать тучи над школой, и все потихоньку перелезают в тёплые вещи. Все, кроме Логана.  
\- Мне хватает волос на теле, - отшучивается он, когда Роуг интересуется заботливо, не холодно ли ему. - Нам со Зверем можно на снегу спать.  
Почему Роуг давится чаем после этой фразы, Логан спросить не успевает. Его прерывает вернувшийся с улицы Гамбит, и с его плаща на пол сыплется снег. Логан встаёт со стула и дёргает с его спинки свою куртку, нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет. Почему-то от взгляда на то, как Мари улыбается Гамбиту, и тот расцветает от этой улыбки, ему невыносимо хочется курить.  
\- Стой, - Гамбит, не глядя, удерживает его за рукав и, бормоча что-то на французском, разматывает на шее шарф. - Нам ветер, - говорит он и в два взмаха рукой укутывает Логана шарфом до самых бровей. - Не простудись, - говорит он, выталкивая Логана за дверь, и тому слышно, как он щебечет что-то Роуг про то, как прекрасен снег на закате.  
От шарфа пахнет озоном, морозом и ментоловым табаком тонких сигарет, которые этот пижон курит по три за раз, и Логан ещё пару секунд медлит, прежде чем стянуть шарф с лица и затолкать-таки в рот сигару.

8\. Чехол

\- Так ты похож на Циклопа, - говорит Логан, когда Гамбит, устроившись в кресле поудобнее, надевает на нос очки и открывает книгу. Логан - это последний человек, которого он ожидал встретить в библиотеке, поэтому он дёргается и роняет очки на пол. Брякнувшись сначала о подлокотник кресла, а потом - о паркет, стёкла трескаются, и Гамбит, вздохнув, тянется за ними к полу, но замирает, наткнувшись пальцами на тёплую ладонь Логана.  
\- Извини, - говорит он, и это так непривычно, что Гамбит даже не ругается, просто убирает сломанные очки в чехол.  
\- Может, - начинает он, безо всяких очков видя, как потёртые джинсы обтягивают сильные ноги Логана, - Может, почитаешь мне вслух?

9\. Шахматный столик

Когда они опрокидывают на пол хрупкий шахматный столик, увлекшись, и фигуры рассыпаются по ковру, Гамбит коротко ругается.  
\- Это была недоигранная партия Профессора, да? - уточняет он, надеясь услышать "Нет" в ответ, но, вопреки его надеждам, Логан кивает:  
\- Она самая, - он садится на корточки и пытается нашарить за своей спиной сброшенную на ковер рубашку, но Гамбит не даёт ему это сделать:  
\- Он всё равно играет сам с собой, - пожимает он плечами, и тянет Логана к себе за загривок, но замирает, нащупав что-то на его шее. - Что это? - спрашивает он, с трудом отдирая от кожи Логана чёрного короля.  
\- Они намагничены, - поясняет Логан, проводя над полом растопыренной ладонью, к которой прилипают почти все чёрные фигуры, и Логан ухмыляется: - Уверен, что он играет сам с собой?

10\. Непрямой поцелуй

Когда перед глазами перестают прыгать красноватые пятна, и Логан отпускает его стиснутые в стальной хватке пальцы, Гамбит свешивается с кровати, ища в кармане брошенных на пол джинсов зажигалку. Он прекрасно знает, какими глазами сейчас Логан смотрит на его спину и чуть разведённые ноги с липкими подтеками на бёдрах, и нарочно медлит, вытягивая зажигалку из кармана.  
\- Будешь? - спрашивает он у Логана, раскуривая зажатую в уголке рта сигарету, и Логан морщится:  
\- Твои зубочистки... - но спустя две затяжки, тянется ртом к сигарете в его пальцах. Он затягивается, почти касаясь губами кожи Гамбита, и у того мурашки по коже от этого невесомого прикосновения. Он спешно тянет сигарету ко рту. Фильтр чуть влажный от слюны Логана, и этот вкус настолько знаком, что Гамбит не обращает на это никакого внимания. Выдохнув дым в потолок, он протягивает сигарету Логану, но тот, вместо затяжки, прослеживает губами вены на запястье Гамбита, и тот едва не роняет сигарету на смятые простыни.


End file.
